borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ssare
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mordecai page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 14:03, September 17, 2009 Interested in being an admin? Hi Ssare. Great work with the skill trees and uploading all those icons! The background colors on the tables are a nice touch. =) Since you seem to have good knowledge of wiki code and a good sense of of design, would you be interested in being an admin here? The reason I ask is because every wiki needs at least one active admin, and since I'm a Wikia staff member, I have lots of other projects that come up all the time. If you plan to continue contributing to the wiki, I think you'd make a good admin. By the way, as part of the partnership with BorderlandsForums.com, I made Amaresh (the lead admin there) an admin here, but he hasn't made any edits. So technically you wouldn't be the only admin, just the only active admin. Take your time and think about it. Then leave me a message when you decide. JoePlay (talk) 23:07, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Great news! I'm glad you decided to be an admin. I also made you a Bureaucrat, which is an admin that can also promote other users to admin. So later on, if you want someone to help out with admin duties, you can promote them. When you get some spare time, drop by our Admin Tools Wiki. It explains all the things admins can do. :I don't really have anything specific to request that you do, but I'd suggest that setting up the skill trees for the other two characters would be good. Then of course just add other info as it becomes public between now and release. After the game is released, it would be great if lots of users would add stats and/or screenshots for the weapons they find. Since there are so many possible combinations (87 bajillion! haha), it would be impossile for one or two people to find most of them, but with lots of people pitching in, it makes that task much easier. :So congrats and thanks again! If you ever need any help or have a question, just leave a message on my talk page. Cheers. JoePlay (talk) 17:44, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yea I see all the skill trees fine. They look great. I made a minor edit to them - on the skill icons, I changed the 'thumb' code to 'border' just to make them look a little better. Also, I'm not seeing any overlapping anywhere, so maybe ask the person what browser he's using. And since so many devices can browse the internet these days, maybe ask what device he's using too. JoePlay (talk) 18:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Tables Hey man, great job on the skill tree tables! Those are way awesome! Is there any way they could be reformatted to have the icon only in the littler box and the text in the bigger box? SOme of the text is covered up by the icons and it would be more aesthetic that way. Great job on those. They are really helpful and really cool!-- 13:19, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Info Ssare, Know any good info sites for Borderlands? I'm trying to find manufacturer info, and it's not easy. Far as I can tell, the # of brands aint even been confirmed yet! --AkaiNeko4 21:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Stubs Hey, so I was looking at other wikis and they almost all have funny yet appropriate icons for the "stub" articles, and I was thinking it would be funny for our Borderlands wiki if we had a picture of a midget bandit or one of those guys with a gimp arm for our stub articles. What do you think? --Thunder Chief 11 13:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Not a specific one, no. I don't know if Gearbox has any pictures or screens out, but I know in some of the gameplay footage there are midget bandits and dudes with stubby arms. Maybe if one of you guys is a Photoshop wiz you could extract a pic of one, or just wait til they issue something more official. I'll see what I can see. On this subject, I could help with a picture for the stub box. You'd probably have to get JoePlay to make the actual box for the stubs. I am not a user yet, but I have a capture card and Photoshop 9. I'll try to get back to you within the next day or two. RfA for LobStoR Please see thread at Forum:RfA for LobStoR. Thanks, 12:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) hiya still with us? 07:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC)